Counting Stars
by mcwiig
Summary: Mellie is late as usual and runs into another student on her way to class. That student is no other then Lizzie. They become friends before Mellie gets to know Lizzie's secret and their relationship changes. Might be out of character. Rated M for future chapters. Chapters are better than summary.
1. Here

**Okay so this is my first Scandal story if you don't count my Scandal/Once Upon A Time story so please be gentle with me. This has been spinning around in my head ever since I started watching Scandal back in September (2015). I'm such a Melizzie slut it's not even funny.**

 **I've had this chapter done for a while but I wanted to wait and publish it till I have the second one finished which I now do and that won't be published until I'm done with chapter 3. Anyways some people might say that this is out of character so let it be. Negative comments make me wanna write less so keep that in mind.**

 **This fanfic will include the other Scandal characters as well but it will focus on Mellie & Lizzie. **

**I do not own the characters or the show all that I credit to Shonda!**

* * *

Mellie was late to class as usual do to her little sister or half sister and thank goodness for that. Mellie ran down the hall to get to class at a reasonable late time. As she turned the corner she ran right into another girl and they went down with a boom.

"You okay?" Mellie asked as she got up.

"Yeah you?" Mellie looked up and saw the most beautiful blonde girl. Mellie gasped for air before she answered.

"Yeah." The blonde girl smiled and Mellie smiled back.

After a moment of awkward silence they both realised their books where all over the floor and started picking them up slowly.

"I'm really sorry for what happened. I was or am late for class and wasn't cautious enough." Mellie explained.

"It's fine, it was partially my fault too. I was in a hurry because I'm late too." The blonde reassured.

"I'm Mellie by the way." Mellie extends her hand.

"Elizabeth or just Lizzie." Lizzie shakes Mellie's hand.

"In that case my name is actually Melody I just go by Mellie."

"Melody, what a cute name."

"It's funny because my sisters name is Harmony." They both started to laugh.

"So what grade are you in Mellie?"

"10th, you?"

"Same."

"Weird that we haven't run into each other before."

"Yeah." And they both laughed again.

"So what class do you have now?" Mellie asked curiously.

"AP World History you?"

"Me too!" They giggled and walked to the classroom.

They got into the classroom and Mellie saw Olivia sitting at one of the desks. She walked up to her with Lizzie behind her.

"Hi Liv!" Mellie exclaimed.

"Hi Mellie." Liv smiled.

"Who's this?" Olivia asked with her eyes on Lizzie.

"This is Lizzie and I just ran into her in the hall way literally." They smiled at each other before they got interrupted by their teacher.

"Ms Grant and Ms North please take your seats."

"Hi Mellie sit with me?" Liv asked.

"Is it okay if I sit with Lizzie? Isn't Fitz coming?"

"Yeah he should be here any minute." With that Fitz rushed into the classroom and took the seat next to Liv as Mellie went to sit with Lizzie.

"Are they dating?"

"Yep. I used to date Fitz but it was kind of awkward since we have the same last name but aren't related. So he started dating my best friend but I don't mind. He's not my type anyways."

Mellie and Lizzie spent the entire class talking, or whispering so they wouldn't be caught. They day came to an end and as they were walking out of English Mellie and Lizzie were inseparable.

"Hey do you want a ride home?" Mellie asked as she put some books into her bag.

"Sure." Lizzie answered putting some books in her own bag.

"You won't mind if we swing by my sisters school right?"

"No problem."

They walked out and onto the huge parking lot. They hopped into Mellie's car and she navigated them out of the parking lot.

"This is a nice car."

"Thank you."

"I haven't gotten mine yet so as of now I'm walking to school." Lizzie sighed.

"Awe that's too bad."

"It's just that we don't afford it it's just it hasn't arrived yet."

"I remember when I was waiting for this one I was literally going insane, or I still do since I have to drive my sister to and from school."

"I'm glad I don't have siblings." Lizzie laughed.

As Mellie was driving to pick up her sister they talked and turned out they were living on the same street just across the road from each other. They arrived at Harmony's school and she hopped into the back.

"Who's this?" She asked annoyingly.

"This is Lizzie, my friend."

"Yeah yeah whatever just drive me home!" Harmony put her ear phones in and they were basically alone again.

The drive home was okay Harmony didn't interrupt and Mellie and Lizzie continued to talk.

"Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" Mellie asked as she drove up and parked the car in the driveway.

"That would be amazing!" As Lizzie was saying that Harmony had gotten out of the car and into the house.

"Okay good. I usually leave around 7:30 so I can drop off Harmony."

"I'll be waiting."

They exchanged phone numbers so they could text each other for the rest of the day and with that Lizzie walked across the road and waved before she entered her house.

* * *

"Hi Lizziebear how was school?" Lizzie's mother called out as Lizzie entered the house.

"It was good mom. Got a new friend her name is Mellie and lives across the road!"

"That's good honey." Lizzie's mother answered as Lizzie walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah she asked if I wanted a ride to school since I haven't gotten my car yet."

"That's really nice. I'm happy you're making friends. I know it has been hard on you not to be making any friends."

"Yeah it feels really nice."

Lizzie went up to her room and started doing her homework as she received a text from Mellie.

 **Mellie:** This Chemistry homework is killing me!

 **Lizzie:** It isn't that hard!

 **Mellie:** Then care to help me?

 **Lizzie:** Sure.

For over an hour Lizzie helped Mellie with the homework. When Lizzie was done with her homework and lied down on her bed still texting Mellie.

Lizzie ate dinner and read some in her favorite book and some more texting with Mellie before she went to bed.

She was for once excited to go to school the next day.


	2. Lights

**Okay I know it's been a while since I updated. Thing is school got crazy after I first published this and since it was my senior year in high school I had to focus. Then I started writing other fics which I shouldn't have done and so on.**

 **Anyways I'm almost done with chapter 3 so I thought that I would publish chapter 2 now. Hopefully I'll be able to have chapter 3 up by tomorrow evening but for now enjoy!**

 **I do not own the characters...**

* * *

The weeks passed by and the friendship between Mellie and Lizzie got stronger and stronger. Liv started to feel jealous and reached out to Abby and they were now inseparable. Mellie and Liv still hangout just not as often and most of the times Lizzie and Abby were there too.

It was finally Friday and Mellie was gonna sleep over at Lizzie's place. Lizzie had finally gotten her car so they were driving separately and as Mellie got home she packed her bag and said by to her parents and she was off to Lizzie's house.

Mellie knocked on the door.

"Hi you must be Mellie." Lizzie's mother answered the door and Mellie walked in.

"Hi Mrs. North, and yes I'm Melody but Mellie is fine."

"Melody what a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"Lizziebear, Mellie is here!"

With that Lizzie came running down the stairs.

"Mom what have I said about calling me that around friends." Lizzie whined.

"Hi Mellie!" Lizzie gave Mellie a hug and they went upstairs to leave Mellie's bag and then they went downstairs again.

"So Mellie tell me a little about yourself."

"So my name is Melody but I always go by Mellie, I'm 15 and live with my dad, stepmom and my half sister Harmony. I love animals and we have 2 dogs and two cats, I also have a horse that I got from my mom before she died. That's basically it."

"Wait I knew you had dogs and cats but not a horse! I love horses and I got two myself!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I usually don't like to talk about it since she reminds me so much of my mom it was kind of hard."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, I'm glad I told you. Maybe we can ride together sometime."

"I'd love that."

Lizzie's mother watched as the two girls exchanged information about their horses.

"Mellie I'm glad Lizzie found you, it has been hard for her to find friends being gay and all."

"MOM!" Lizzie screamed and ran up to her room.

"She hadn't told you that yet right?"

Mellie bit her lip before she answered.

"No."

Mrs North was about to get up and go after her daughter when Mellie said.

"No let me." With that Mellie got up and up the stairs. As she was standing by Lizzie's door she could hear her crying. She knocked gently before going inside. She sat down on Lizzie's bed and sighs.

"Hey Lizzie look at me."

"No."

"Please…I want you to see me when I tell you this." Lizzie turns around slowly and Mellie wipes away her tears.

"I don't know why you thought you had to hide this from me…because I understand more than you would know. Gosh it was hard for me when I came out to the others too but they were so supportive."

"You're gay?" Lizzie asked feeling a little or _a lot_ better.

"A 100%" Mellie smiled reassuringly.

"I was afraid to tell you because I thought you didn't wanted to be my friend anymore. That's what happened at my old school. So now I just tend to not tell people." Lizzie looked down.

Mellie tilted her head up and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"From now on I want you to always tell me things that's going on. Because I'm gonna be honest with you."

Lizzie smiled and leaned against Mellie.

"Can we just sit here for a while?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure whatever you need." Mellie placed a kiss on Lizzie's temple.

"So while we're on it. You do want to be my girlfriend right?" Mellie asked.

"Yes, yes. I do." Lizzie was smiling like an idiot.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes a lot. Thank you."

Mellie stood up and reached out her hand for Lizzie to take. Lizzie took her hand and got up. They walked down stairs where Lizzie parents were waiting.

"Hi Lizziebear I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"I know mom it's okay. We talked it out." Lizzie turned to Mellie.

"Do you want to or should I."

"No you go ahead." Mellie patted Lizzie's back.

"It turned out that I didn't have to be afraid to tell Mellie or the others because the would understand and be super supportive and Mellie would understand more than anything because just like me she is also gay and is now my girlfriend."

Lizzie's parents looked at each other and smiled. This had always been something they had wanted for their daughter and they couldn't be more happy for her to have found it.

"I'm so happy that you found someone Lizziebear." Lizzie's parents gave her a hug.

"Dinner is ready girls so I hope you're hungry."

"I am for sure." Mellie smiled which made them all smile. Lizzie's parents walked into the dining room and Lizzie took Mellie's hand and they followed into the dining room.

Dinner was delicious and they talked about everything. Lizzie's parents wanted to know everything about Mellie and Mellie was willing to share. After dinner Mellie wanted to help with the dishes but Lizzie's parents said that it was okay so the girls headed upstairs to Lizzie's room.

They sat on Lizzie's bed for hours just talking about anything from their friends to their pets to their relationship and how they were gonna tell the others. After hours of talking, dancing, singing, kissing and laughing they decided to go to bed.

They had decided to go riding the next day and they were both super excited about, Lizzie a little bit more than Mellie but she was happy to be sharing this with her girlfriend.


	3. Bright

**I know it took a little longer than expected but it was because I was studying super hard for my very last exam ever. WHICH MADE ME PASS SWEDISH! But now I'm gonna be mostly free so I'll be able to update better I promise.**

 **This chapter is short but very sweet. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own the characters...**

* * *

The weekend past by and it was Monday again.

Mellie was stressed as usual getting ready for school and it didn't get any better with Harmony constantly on her back that they were gonna be late. Mellie ran back and forth between her bedroom and her bathroom fixing the last few things.

Across the road Lizzie was getting ready too. She was practically done she just had to fix some with her makeup and she was good to go.

She gathered her things and said good bye to her parents before she headed over to Mellie's.

Lizzie reached Mellie's door and knocked. She could hear Mellie yell _I'll get it_ but when the door opened it wasn't Mellie standing there, it was Mellie's dad.

"Oh hi. Is Mellie ready?"

Mellie came rushing down the stairs.

"I'm here." Mellie answered breathing heavily from running down the stairs.

Lizzie smiled at Mellie.

"You ready?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes."

Harmony came down the stairs.

"Great." She said as she rolled her eyes.

They got into the car and drove off. Mellie drove to Harmony's school and she hopped out and ran to her friends.

Mellie took a deep breath and started driving towards their school.

Mellie grabbed Lizzie's hand as she drove into the schools parking lot. Today was the day they were gonna tell their friends about their relationship. Lizzie was incredibly nervous, in previous attempts of telling her friends it had gone badly which resulted in changing school and she didn't wanna do that again.

They walked into the school building and met up with the others.

"Hi guys." Mellie exclaimed as they got up next to the group.

"Hi!" They exclaimed back.

"Any chance we can all meet up for lunch later? Me and Lizzie got something to tell you."

" Yeah sure." They all answered and the bell went off and they all headed to their respective classrooms.

The classes seemed to be taking forever in Mellie's mind, this might have been the last class before lunch but this was one of the few classes she didn't have with Lizzie.

As the bell finally ran Mellie gathered her things and shoved them into her bag before heading out to find Lizzie.

She found Lizzie by her locker putting in some of her books and grabbing her lunch.

"Hey babe." Mellie whispered so only Lizzie could hear.

Lizzie smiled.

"Hi."

"How was your class?" The brunette asked as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"It was good. Missed you though."

"Awe." The blonde playfully slapped the brunettes arm.

"Ouch." Mellie whined and Lizzie let out a chuckle.

"Come on let's find the others." Lizzie dragged Mellie through the crowd of people and to the table where the others were already seated.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi!"

Mellie and Lizzie sat down and they all started small talking before Liv exclaimed.

"What did you two want tell us?"

Mellie and Lizzie looked at each other.

"Do you want to or do you want me to?" Mellie asked.

"You." Lizzie answered shyly.

Mellie smiled before she turned her attention to the others.

"Okay so I'm pretty sure you all know that I slept over at Lizzie's this weekend right?"

Everyone nodded their yes and Mellie continued.

"Lizzie's parents wanted to know more about me and I shared as usual." Everyone laughed at this because Mellie was always willing to share information about herself.

"Me and Lizzie had just finished a conversation about our horses when her mother said something that made Lizzie upset because she hadn't shared this information with me yet." Mellie grabbed Lizzie's hand under the table and squeezed it.

Mellie once again looked at Lizzie for confirmation before she continued.

"Lizzie's mother accidentally let it slip that Lizzie is gay. As Lizzie had run up to her room Mrs. North was about to get up and talk to her when I said 'no let me'. So I went up to Lizzie who was lying on her bed crying, I sat down and made her look at me. I wiped away her tears and told her everything. About how accepting you guys were when I told you guys I was gay and that you guys would be supportive of her too."

Everyone started smiling.

"Awe Lizzie of course we would accept you." Abby let out.

"Yes." Everyone else joined in.

"So are you guys a couple now?" Fitz asked with an amused look on his face.

Mellie and Lizzie looked at each other smiled and said.

"Yes."

The table was now filled with awes and shouts of kisses.

Lizzie leaned over to Mellie and kissed her and there was now cheers coming from all over the place.

Lizzie had never been this happy.


End file.
